The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Astrantia, botanically known as Astrantia and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Star of Fire’. The new cultivar originated from an open pollination made in 2003 in Woubrugge, The Netherlands between the female parent, an unnamed selection of Astrantia major (unpatented), and the male parent, an unknown and unnamed selection of Astrantia (unpatented). The seeds produced by the open pollination were sown and a single plant selection was chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation in 2006 in Woubrugge, The Netherlands.
The new cultivar was created in 2003 in Woubrugge, The Netherlands and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by division and tissue culture in Woubrugge and De Hoef, The Netherlands, over a two-year period. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in the European Union on Oct. 11, 2007. ‘Star of Fire’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to filing of this application.